


Breaking Records

by AddarusSalamander



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Desk Sex, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddarusSalamander/pseuds/AddarusSalamander
Summary: Sett was in the mood for breaking records and Aphelios is happy to help him out.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	Breaking Records

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First smut fic ever posted so I'm a bit shy haha. This was a commission for my dear friend @mitzbehaven and beta'd by another friend as well. Read end for notes

It felt like he had sparks coursing through his body. Gods did the Pit always give Sett the rush of excitement he needed. The walk back to his office (more like his own personal rec room) would have been longer if he wasn’t power walking back. He was excited knowing what was waiting for him behind that door. Sett cracked his fingers in anticipation. Parts of his body were still sore from tonight’s long fights but damn, there was still much energy in him.

Opening the door to his office, he didn’t slow down one bit. He swiftly closed the door behind him. With the proudest smile on his face as he locked eyes with Aphelios sitting at his desk. He was in casual wear- practically his smallclothes- his eyes stuck in a book before Sett stormed in. Some days he would watch Sett fight and other days he would just stay there. He would wait for him to come back and listen to Sett babble for hours on end. Usually, about the techniques and maneuvers, he would pull in the Pit. Aphelios’s silence lent itself to him being a great listener, but right now he wasn’t looking for stories.

Good thing for him the oaf was still excited.

“You should have been there today!” Sett announced as he began to peel off his gloves. “I think I broke my own record today! I really showed some of the new guys a thing or two.”

He walked past the desk barely noticing Aphelios. He knew he was there of course, but Phel had to be patient, the fighter was dense as hell sometimes. Sett peeled off his cloak discarding it on a nearby couch as he walked around to the other side of the desk.

“I think I’m at 10 flips a day! Gods I can still feel the rush!” He clenched his fists close to his chest.

Aphelios turned around in the chair and leaned back. He didn’t make any noise to give him a reaction. Instead, he only let his shirt fall slightly off his shoulders and rested an arm on the desk. His legs were open clearly showing how ready and impatient he was getting waiting for Sett to notice. So much for that keen sense of smell the vastayan bragged about.

Sett finally took the time to look down at Aphelios sitting in his chair, eyebrows raising.

Oh.

His smile went from excited to more mischievous. He saw Aphelios and how hard he was, the thin clothing hugging his erection leaving little to the imagination. Sett approached and leaned over him, Aphelios grabbing his hand and slowly running it up his thigh. The pale man’s body was flushed and hot, only overpowered by the boss’ burning post-match glow. Gods, it excited him thinking how he was just waiting for him like this. The idea of him getting himself hard and just laying himself out for him. What kind of lover would Sett be if he let all his hard work go to waste?

“Mooncake,” Sett cooed, touching his forehead to Phel’s. He sighed, locking eyes with his partner’s. “Were you waiting for me this whole time?”

He could hear Aphelios’s breathing growing heavy in anticipation. Aphelios nodded curtly and moved his hips hoping that Sett would get the message and hurry up already. Sett moved his hands over his thighs getting tantalizing closer each time. Sett wondered how much fun he could have.

“All alone in my room? Gods what were you thinking about to get you this hot and bothered?” Sett lifted a hand from Phel’s thigh and moved his bangs aside. “I would have hurried up if I knew Moon-”

His cooing was silenced by Aphelios putting a hand over his mouth. There was a heavy pink blush and an annoyed expression on his face. Sett blinked before smiling and taking the Lunari’s wrist. He licked his palm before moving up to his fingers, licking between the digits before taking two of them into his mouth and sucking. He looked down at Aphelios for his reaction. He had his eyes closed in bliss, letting out a pleased exhale. Still so quiet. Sett knew the connection, for now, was severed. It had been a long time since he said anything. Tonight he would get a sound out of him, Sett thought to himself.

He was in the mood for breaking records.

Taking Aphelios’s wet fingers from his mouth he stuffed his lover’s hand down his pants. His dick was already semi-hard. Sett grunted feeling Phel’s fingers around his shaft, pumping him slowly. Taking the lead Aphelios pulled down his pants and started to jerk him off even faster. Sett let out a moan before putting his arm around Aphelios. In a quick motion, he discarded his pants from his ankles and switched their positions to sit down in the chair. Aphelios had no issue adjusting and straddled his hips.

Now that they were like this they could really feel the heat radiating off from each other. Sett was still a roaring furnace, sweaty from the night’s fights and Aphelios felt like he could melt from that alone. He felt his shirt lift up, Sett’s teeth grazing his skin lightly. Phel looked down as the other started to lick around his nipples. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, (something Sett noted). Aphelios lifted his shirt over his head and threw it away carelessly. Bringing his hand up to the back of his head Sett pulled Aphelios down for a long sloppy kiss.

Sett wasn’t selfish, not with Phel. He knew how much he enjoyed kissing him. In all honesty, Sett loved having his mouth all over the other’s body, biting his most sensitive spots and soothing them with a kiss. For now, he licked Aphelio’s lips, their tongues sliding against each other.

At the same time, Sett removed whatever clothes that were left between them with his free hand. Their bodies now fully exposed to each other, Aphelios began grinding into him. Sett took both of their erections into his large hand, pumping in a slow, steady rhythm. Sett pulled away from their kiss and went down to bite around Phel’s nipple. The smaller man jerked and pulled at the vastayan’s hair. Guess he wasn’t expecting that. Sett dragged his tongue across the nipple as he massaged and pulled at the other. Aphelios tugged harder at Sett’s hair and kept up with the rhythm of his motions.

“Look at you,” he said in a low voice, “Fucking yourself into my hand.”

There was a yank of his hair and he looked up to find Aphelios pouting at him. Sett grinned, sticking out his tongue playfully. Aphelios pulled his head forward and went in for another kiss. Sett’s hand moved faster, his hot calloused hand over both their cocks. He used his thumb to occasionally rub over Aphelios’s tip. He could feel his precum leaking over onto his hand. He had to be close by now.

Aphelios exhaled heavily from his nose as he pulled away from their kiss again. He rested his head on Sett’s shoulder, still gripping his hair. Phel mouthed at his neck as he started to shudder. Sett continued to pump them through the waves of Aphelios’s orgasm. No sound came from him, only his hot heavy breaths. The heat of Phel’s breath and soft lips against his neck pushed him over the edge, cumming on both of their chests.

Sett was happy to please, but he hadn’t heard what he wanted.

Aphelios slowly straightened himself up to look down at the mess between them. They were both still hard. Sett picked him up once again and carefully let him stand on the floor. They shared a sweet kiss before Sett quickly turned him around and bent him over the desk. He kicked the chair away from them, thudding as it hit the wall.

“Look at that, that’s another flip for me,” he joked.

Aphelios looked back to give him another glare.

“Well I thought it was funny,” Sett said, leaning over the other pressing his chest against his back.

“I wanna hear you tonight Mooncake,” he moved his hand over to Aphelios’s mouth. He opened his mouth and Sett slipped two fingers in. He moved his hips, grinding his dick against Phel’s ass. His whispers and hot breath so close it was about to drive Phel mad.

“You want me inside now?” He whispered, “Want me inside that cute ass of yours?”

Aphelios sighed as his tongue rolling over the thick digits in his mouth, a silent acceptance. Sett chuckled and removed his now wet fingers and pressed them against Phel’s already prepped hole. Aphelios gripped the edge of the desk in anticipation. With a fluid and languid motion, Sett pressed his fingers inside, reveling in how slick and ready the other man was.

Aphelios’s jaw clenched and he closed his eyes in pure bliss. Sett buried his face into the back of his neck and inhaled deeply. The scent is a combination of Phel’s own sweat and some sweet fragrance like a flower or clean clothes. Either way, Sett loved it. He pushed his fingers deeper inside and curled them. Aphelios squirmed under him, their slick and sticky bodies pushing together. This encouraged Sett, pushing his fingers deeper in search of that elusive spot that would ruin Aphelios. Sett knew he struck gold when Aphelios’s lithe figure jerked and the man bucked into his fingers.

Phel turned his head to look up at Sett,eyes clouded with lust, his face flushed a deep pink. Sett smirked and leaned in to whisper into the other’s ear-

“This would be easier if you’d tell me what you want.”

Sett removed his fingers and stood up a bit. He stroked himself for a few moments before putting his tip right at Aphelios’s hole. He kept one hand on his back to keep him pinned to the desk, “Stay down.” he growled.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside. Phel grunted as more and more of Sett’s fat cock pressed inside him. The Boss grinned as he watched his lover take every inch of him. Soon they found a slow and steady rhythm, Sett’s dick thrusting deeper and deeper as he began to pick up the pace, the fighter gripping the marksman’s hips. Aphelios’s bangs shifted and laid messily over his face as he gasped.

The desk beneath them creaked as they moved. Sett’s hips grinded into him and he watched as his dick pound into that perfect ass. It wasn’t until he heard a soft whine from Aphelios that he looked up again. He signed something slowly with one hand. 

“B-I-T-E M-”

No further instruction was needed. Sett dove for his shoulder and bit down hard. A shudder and a gasp came from Phel as Sett’s fangs punctured his skin. He licked the area before going to another part of his shoulder, all the while pounding his lover into the desk.

“You take me so well Mooncake,” he grunted, “Gods you drive me crazy.”

Aphelios let out a long heavy sigh before putting his head down. He felt Sett pull him up-Phel’s back to Sett’s chest- and place his head in the nape of his neck. Fangs found their way through the already sensitive skin, leaving a more permanent mark on the soft pale flesh.

“Let me hear you.” Sett whispered.

He bucked his hips, sending sparks through Aphelios’s body. The Lunari gasped and sighed, clawing at Sett’s arm for purchase. Sett felt his lover tighten his grip around him, thrusting harder into Phel as the waves of his orgasm flooded his senses. Sett grunted in response, not letting up his unrelenting pace. Wrapping a calloused hand around Aphelios’s dick, Sett pumped to his own rhythm. The smaller man struggled on shaky legs as the fighter found his own release. With a breathy growl, Sett came, pushing as deep as he could into Phel’s ass, the excess leaking down their legs. Aphelios whined as Sett slowly pulled out, leaning against him for stability.

“I’ve got you,” Sett spoke in a low voice.

Carefully he supported the trembling man as he tried to stand. He was a mess, they both were, and Sett noticed how much Phel was leaning onto him.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already,” Sett smiled, holding him close.

Aphelios exhaled and turned to face Sett. He moved his messy hair out his face, his expression erotic but tired. Sett laughed and started placing chaste kisses on the other’s eyes before placing a kiss on his lips and lifting him up around his hips. Aphelios wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeper.

Sett pulled away and kissed his chin, “Tired?” He asked softly.

Aphelios brought a hand up to his ears before he gently messed with his fur. Gods bless this man for knowing his spots.

“I am glad I put a couch in here.” Sett chuckling as he scooped up the smaller man in his arms.

Laying him down, Sett put a pillow behind Phel’s head and smiled down at him. They shared a few more gentle kisses, before Sett leaned back.

“Can I keep going?” He asked.

Aphelios giggled and tickled behind his ears again. There was a subtle nod before he put his head back and closed his eyes. Sett smiled and leaned into the other’s touch. His hands felt up the other’s body as he listened to the rise and fall of his breath. The couch was hardly big enough for the both of them, but they would make it work somehow. He kissed his collarbone and went lower and lower. Sett started to lick the mess they made before around Aphelios’s belly. With his hand still on his ears he felt a bit of a pinch and looked up.

That look again. Sett only smiled and licked his lips, “What? I’m helping.”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes before resting his head back onto the pillow. He continued to pet around the soft red ears as Sett licked the cum off his body. He went lower, down to the base of his dick,Sett inhaling the scent before licking there too. He felt Aphelios’s hips move slightly in response. Sett continued to lick and tease, but noticed the other man stopped responding to his initiative.

“How am I supposed to hear you if you’re asleep Phel?” Sett inquired.

Aphelios exhaled through his nose and pinched at his ear again. A spark of excitement went through Sett’s body, the vastayan letting out a playful “Ow!

“Bossy, bossy,” he teased before dragging his tongue along Phel’s shaft.

The more Sett kissed and licked, the more aroused Aphelios became. He put a hand underneath one of his knees and tried to angle him better. Damn this couch.

“Mooncake,” he said getting frustrated, “Can you scoot up just a bit?”

There was an annoyed sigh before Aphelios and scooted up just enough for him. Sett smiled and kissed his knee, “Thank you.”

He kissed along his inner thigh before making his way back down to his cock. It was hard against Aphelios’s stomach and he took it in his hand. He moved his tongue over the tip tasting his cum before licking along the side again. Aphelios wasn’t completely out of it, Sett feeling a hand in his hair petting his ears and the slight twitch of his hips.

Aphelios sighed softly and put his head to the side. Sett looked up to him with half lidded eyes and took him into his mouth. He used one hand to keep his hips steady and the other to stroke himself slowly. He bobbed his head slowly around slowly each time taking a little more of Aphelios’s cock. There was a push on his head to make him go deeper. 

‘So much for being tired’, Sett thought.

Sett stroked himself in the same rhythm as he moved his head. Each time he came back up, he dragged his tongue across his shaft. There are many things he wanted to say at that moment, mostly tell Aphelios that he tasted so good. So good that it made him hard just thinking about it. At some point, Aphelios’s legs moved around to be on his shoulders, not that he minded. Sett licked around his head again before giving it another good suck. Aphelios moved his hips, a slight noise coming from him. Sett lifted his head for a moment.

Aphelios was looking back at him, his face completely flushed. His hand loosely covered his mouth, trying to muffle himself.

Sett exhaled and lifted himself off Aphelios’s cock. He crawled over him staring him down before leaning close, whispering in his ear-

“I’m gonna fuck you until I can hear you.”

He took his hand from Phel’s mouth and pinned it above his head. Sett looked down at Aphelios, eyes sparkling with a lustful hunger. Sett kissed down the lean chest and abdomen under him before taking all of Phel’s dick back into his mouth. He moved his head up and down, picking up speed. Aphelios squirmed and attempted to meet Sett’s movements. He weakly thrusting up into his mouth, looking up to watch Sett suck him off.

Sett placed his free hand over Phel’s nipple, tweaking and caressing it. Sett dragged his tongue along his dick, making it wet with his spit. A hand tugged at the red locks of Sett’s hair, encouraging the vastayan to take more of the cock in his mouth. Aphelios threw his head back,his eyes rolling back in pure bliss, a soft moan escaping his lips. Sett moved his free hand back down to his own erection,the sound of Aphelios’s quiet moaning egging him on.

Sett’s bobbing became more intense, the grip on his hair twisting harder. He pushed him further down till his lips pressed against Aphelios’s body. He could feel Phel’s dick poking the back of his throat. Aphelios moaned louder, sending fire down Sett’s body. The assault of sensations pushed the vastayan over the edge, cumming into his hand. Aphelios followed shortly after, his back arching, moans pouring out as Sett kept blowing him well after his orgasm. With a gasp, Sett leaned up, cum dribbling down his chin. He licked his lips, watching a flustered Aphelios start fingering himself haphazardly as Sett wiped the excess from his face.

The wrestler gripped the marksman’s hand, easing his fingers out and pinning it above his head. Sett smirked, looking down at Aphelios.

“Let me do that,” he whispered.

Aphelios nodded, and Sett adjusted to grip both of Phel’s hands with just one of his own, using his now free hand to guide his dick back into Aphelios. The Lunari sighed, taking the full length of Sett’s cock with ease. The pace was immediately a harsh one, the noise of their bodies slapping against each other resonating in the office. Sett kept Phel’s hands above his head as he held his hips down. Their fervent fucking made the couch creak with the ebb and flow of their movements. Aphelios ripped one hand out of Sett’s grip and pawed at the hand on his hip. Sett complied, weaving their fingers together. Aphelios leaned forward as best he could, kissing Sett briefly. Sett released his grip on Phel’s other hand, leaning down to kiss him more deeply, the smaller man clawing into his shoulder.

Aphelios gripped Sett’s hand tighter, moaning sweetly.

“S-Sett... I’m close.”

Aphelios’s voice was soft...much softer than Sett expected. He didn’t know such a voice would make him cum as hard as he did. He growled in his throat and came deep inside his lover. The fighter breathed heavily over him, moving slower as exhaustion settled into his muscles. Aphelios chuckled and kissed him again before moving his hips, cumming between their abdomen with a groan.

Sett laid himself down onto Aphelios, pulling out and resting his head on the other’s chest. The marksman ran his fingers through Sett’s red locks, gently rubbing his ears. Sett let out a small laugh.

“Told you, I’d hear you.” He said with a satisfied grin on his face.

Aphelios rolled his eyes and pinched on the other’s nose.

“Hey. What was that for?” He sat up and looked at him.

With a flat expression he signed with his hands, ‘Clean up.’

Sett tilted his head to the side and looked between them and shrugged, “Mooncake I don’t think I can go another round. Kinda tired.”

Aphelios shook his head and signed, ‘I meant a bath.’

“Oh,” he wrapped his hands around his waist, “Can’t we just lay here for a second?”Aphelios huffed and tickled at his ears. Sett moved his head away before sitting up again.

“Okay, okay!” He laughed and climbed off him. He stretched before walking over to the bathroom. He then looked over his shoulder with a smile, “I’ll be back to carry you Mooncake.” Aphelios smiled and signed a simple ‘Thank You.’ before closing his eyes.

The sound of the water running was all Phel heard before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I don't play league anymore but I still like the characters so I had fun writing this. Come find me on @sunwusun. Thank you again to Mitz for commissioning me c:


End file.
